tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Assassin (Fate/next)
|jspirit= 河上 彦斎 |master= Evelyn Hargreave |class= Assassin |alignment= Neutral |phantasm= A |strength= C |endurance= D |agility= A+ |mana= E |luck= E |cskill1= Presence Concealment |cskill1value= EX |cskill2= Independent Action |cskill2value= C |skill1= Manslayer |skill1value= A |skill2= Eye of the Mind (False) |skill2value= A |skill3= Reduced Earth |skill3value= A |skill4= Pioneer of the Stars |skill4value= D |skill5= In Broad Daylight |skill5value= EX |np1=Ippitsugaki |np1target=Anti-Unit Mystic Sword |np1rank= — |np2=Bakumatsu no Nagori |np2target= B |np2rank= Anti-Team |np3= Shiranui-ryū |np3target= A+ |np3rank=Anti-Unit |np4= |np4target= |np4rank= }} |qualclasses = | height = 180 cm" | weight = 67 kg | gender = Male | hairc = Black | eyec = Black | birthp = Kumamoto, Higo Province, Japan | bday = December 25, 1834 | bloodt = O | armament = Katana, Sugegasa, Haramaki, Kimono | likes = Nature, Fighting for a Cause | dislikes = Pointless Killing, Half-heartedness | talent = Kenjutsu, Sadō, Ikebana | enemy = Shinsengumi | imagecol = Black, Silver }} , is the Assasssin-class Servant of Evelyn Hargreave in the Las Vegas Grail War of Fate/next. Profile Identity Assassin's True Name is Kawakami Gensai, one of the four most notable hitokiri in the Bakumatsu. Gensai was born in Kumamoto in 1834, to Komori Sadasuke, a retainer of the daimyo of the Kumamoto Domain. As Gensai was the second born, his elder brother Hanzaemon was chosen as the family's heir, due to this he was given up for adoption to Kawakami Genbei (河上彦兵衛), another Kumamoto retainer at the age of eleven. He was entered into the domain's school, the Jishūkan (時習館), and followed its academic and martial courses of study. Despite what feats he performed later in life, it did not necessarily you show in his younger years, as he is noted to not have won a single fight. With regards to this he is said to have commented "Kenjutsu (swordsmanship) with bamboo shinai is nothing more than play." At age sixteen he was called to serve in the Kumamoto castle town as a menial in charge of cleaning (Osōji-bōzu お掃除坊主). Despite the fact that this was a low-level position, Gensai devoted himself wholeheartedly to it, using his free time to polish his martial and literary skills, as well as learn sadō (tea ceremony) and ikebana (flower arrangement). It was at this time that he met two men who would later be important in the activities of the Ishin Shishi: Todoroki Buhei and Miyabe Teizō. Thanks to his discussions with them, he took a serious interest in the concept of kinnō (勤王), or imperial loyalty. In 1851, he joined the Kumamoto lord Hosokawa Narimori and went to Edo for his lord's sankin kōtai rotation. It was during his service to the lord in Edo that Commodore Perry arrived in 1853. As the shogunate subsequently entered into a series of increasingly unfair unequal treaties, Gensai left Edo in anger and returned to Kumamoto, where he entered the Gendōkan academy of the kinnō scholar Hayashi Ōen. After a thorough schooling in Ōen's kinnō philosophy, Gensai returned to Edo. Gensai was present at the Kumamoto residence in Edo during the Ansei Purge. In the aftermath of Ii Naosuke's assassination, when a group of the escaping assassins suddenly entered the residence, it was Gensai who calmed down the subsequent uproar, calling for a doctor and having a private tea ceremony for the men. It was during this ceremony that he told the men of his admiration for them. In 1861, Gensai married Misawa Teiko, the daughter of another Kumamoto retainer. A martial artist herself, she was highly skilled in the use of the naginata. The couple would have a son, Gentarō, who survived even after Gensai's execution, thanks to Teiko's efforts. In 1862, he joined Kumamoto forces who were posted to security duty in Kyoto. It was at this point, he quit his job as bōzu, and soon after, left Kumamoto service altogether. In 1864, he lost his mentor Miyabe Teizō to a Shinsengumi raid at Ikedaya, vowing to become strong enough to fight against them. While he didn't go on a war path for revenge, he would hold it with him for the rest of his life, and trained to become stronger, perfecting his speed, and his swordsmanship. From this, the Shiranui-ryū was born. This came in handy soon after, with Gensai carried out his most famous and only confirmed assassination: that of Sakuma Shōzan. He ambushed Shōzan in broad daylight in 12 August 1864. Using his renowned speed, he was able to assassinate the politician before his band even noticed Gensai was there, and he had escaped before Shōzan realized he had been killed. This one act of killing what was said to be the greatest man of his era changed the tide of the war. He would later clash with the Shinsengumi many times, and it was during this time that he met various other manslayers, most notably Okada Izō, becoming friends and comrades on the battle field. He would also go on to make various assassinations. After this, he withdrew to Chōshū and took part in the military actions of Takasugi Shinsaku's Kiheitai against the shogunate's Chōshū Expeditions. However, during action in Kokura, he surrendered to Kumamoto forces, and was imprisoned until just after the Meiji Restoration. In the aftermath of the Meiji Restoration, Gensai was released from prison. He changed his name to Takada Genbei, and served as a military official and teacher for the Kumamoto domain. However, because of his harboring of some Kiheitai stragglers under his old comrade Oraku Gentarō, he was again put in prison, and was executed in 1872. Even on his deathbed, he had no regrets in his life. He was proud to have fought for his ideals, even if it meant dirtying his hands. After his death he was inducted in the Throne of Heroes. Appearance Personality Role Fate/next Abilities Combat Noble Phantasm Development Creation and Concept Quotes Trivia References Category:Fate/next